The maintenance of an elevator installation or escalator installation includes lubrication and cleaning of components, checking of the installation, release of persons, adjustment and re-adjustment operations as well as repair work necessitated by wear and abrasion. The maintenance does not include cleaning of externally disposed regions of the installation, cleaning of the car interior, exchange of principal components of the installation such as a drive, a car, a control, safety components, etc., exchange of the installation, modernization of the installation and release of persons by the fire brigade. The maintenance is carried out by a maintenance undertaking or a maintenance technician.
EP 1415947 A1 discloses a method for remote maintenance of an elevator installation or an escalator installation, in which the unusual states of the elevator installation or escalator installation are reported to a remote service center by way of, for example, modern communication means. This makes it possible to carry out from the service center a checking and diagnosis of the serviceability of the elevator installation or escalator installation.